


How To Sleep

by The_Big_Oof



Series: Compatible Contrast [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Peridot is baby, big gay, oof, they are too cute, you’d think that I’d know how to do tags by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Oof/pseuds/The_Big_Oof
Summary: Lapis teaches Peridot how to sleep, much too her surprise, she enjoys it





	How To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place shortly after the episode “barn mates” and doesn’t have anything to do with the main plot. I just wanted some soft Lapidot 
> 
> Enjoy~

It was quite late in Beach City, and the soft pitter patter of rain could be heard outside creating a satisfying sound each time the droplets hit the tiled roof. It was cozy, it was calm, perfect conditions for one to sleep in.

Well, that was what Lapis wanted to do.

“What are you doing?” The sudden voice startled the blue gem, causing her to jolt upwards as she frantically panted for air.

Lapis’s eyes darted across the barn until they landed upon Peridot who was looming over her bed with her eyebrows raised and arms folded over her chest, “Gosh Peridot, don’t scare me like that.”

“What are you doing?” The green gem questioned again.

“I was... sleeping?” She responded, confused. “Well I was trying to sleep until you woke me up.”

“Sleeping? But that’s a human thing... we’re gems, we don’t need to sleep.” Peridot responded.

Lapis shrugged, “it’s relaxing I guess, there’s nothing else to do in the middle of the night.” she stated, resting on her elbows as she looked up at the younger gem.

“Seems like an utter waste of time to me.” Was the technical genius’s reply.

“Okay...?” Lapis then fell onto her stomach but not before saying, “if you don’t mind, I’m gonna try and sleep again so don’t wake me up.” However, a few moments after closing her eyes, the older gem could still feel Peridot’s presence hovering above her.

“What do you want?” The ocean gem sighed flopping over on her back to look at the green gem’s face which was glowing in the moon light and in that moment, Lapis thought she looked rather angelic.

Peridot squinted as she asked, “This sleeping thing... would you describe it to be enjoyable?”

Lapis rolled her eyes. “If you’re tired of someone constantly asking questions then yeah, I’m having a blast.” It was meant to come off as sarcastic but the green gem seemed to take it seriously.

“Well in that case,” Peridot began. “I would like to participate in the activity of... sleeping.”

Groaning, lapis stomped out of bed and walked forward to loom over Peridot, “Knock yourself out,” she said between gritted teeth before beginning to walk off to find a more secluded area to sleep.

“Wait!” The green gem called after her, causing Lapis to to stop and turn around to glare at Peridot with an impatient expression.

“What is it now?” She crossed her arms over her chest as she rested her weight on one foot.

“I um...” the younger gem seemed to shrink. “I need a demonstration.”

The sudden request took Lapis by surprise however it wasn’t long until annoyance filled her again. She traced her steps back to the foot of the bed until she was once again towering over Peridot, “if I do this for you will you leave me alone? ”she asked in an irritated tone.

The green gem nodded silently, taking a couple of steps back to distance herself from Lapis.

The older gem sighed for what felt like the 100th time in the span of a few minutes before sliding under the bed sheets. “First, you get under the covers and lie down,” she instructed and Peridot followed her exactly.

“Okay.... now what?” The shorter one asked, laying on her back as straight and stiff as a board.

“Now you find a position that’s most comfortable for you.” Lapis continued to direct, following her own instructions and turning to lay on her side so that she felt more snug.

However it wasn’t that simple for Peridot, she spent a good 5 minutes deciding on a suitable position.

Laying on her stomach didn’t feel right, curled up in a ball wasn’t any better, there wasn’t enough room to stretch out, laying above the sheets was too cold, but staying underneath them was too hot, and sticking one leg out felt... unsafe? Like she was going to be dragged out of bed by some corrupted gem or something.

Eventually she settled on having the bed cover halfway up her body and resting on her side like Lapis was, making them face each other. “And now what?”

“Close you’re eyes.” And so, Peridot did. “And there, congratulations, you’re sleeping now leave me alone.”

“This is sleeping?” She asked underwhelmed, eyes still closed.

“Well not exactly,” Lapis stated. “You haven’t actually fallen asleep yet.”

“Well how do I do that!” Asked Peridot, opening her eyes and glancing up at the taller one with a demanding expression.

“I don’t know... Steven told me that, to help him get to sleep, he reads a book or cuddles one of his teddies,” Lapis explained. “Us gems aren’t use to sleeping, so don’t-“

At that moment, Lapis felt a pair of small arms wrap gently around her waist, “w-what are you doing?” She questioned.

“I’m cuddling you,” Peridot replied. “I want to experience sleeping to the fullest and if cuddling you is what it takes, then so be it.”

Lapis was quiet and tense and the green gem seemed to notice, “Do you not like this? I can stop if you want,” she offered, begining to retract her arms from around her body.

“No, no.” Said lapis, keeping Peridot’s hands in place. “It’s okay. It umm...” she felt her cheeks warm up, “It actually feels kind of nice.”

“Very well then” Peridot said, returning her arms to where they were. “Good night, Lazuli.”

“Night, Peridot.”

It wasn’t long before it was silent in the barn again, yet Lapis found it hard to fall back asleep. She glanced down at the younger one and couldn’t help but smile a little bit at how peaceful she looked underneath the moonlight.

Eventually, Lapis decided to finally return the embrace Peridot had captured her in and didn’t fail to notice the foreign feeling that was sent through her chest after doing so.

Looking down at Peridot one last time, Lapis thought to herself that this is something she wouldn’t mind getting use to, and she wouldn’t admit it but she hoped the green gem would let her teach her how to sleep again tomorrow.


End file.
